


Here You Remain

by Red_CELEBRATION



Series: Lost children [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Closure, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_CELEBRATION/pseuds/Red_CELEBRATION
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good, so I was thinking. What if we went to go visit?”<br/>Did you see him?</p><p>He smiled, “I’d like that. He would too.”<br/>Yeah.</p><p>She smiled back, “But you know where he remains, right?”</p><p>Avalon laughed, free and happy. He held a hand over his heart, “Right here; here is where he’ll be. With me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here You Remain

**Author's Note:**

> Not so sure how this came to be what it did, but it did. It didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but I suppose that's okay. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.

He swayed back and forth, his feet leading him to somewhere familiar. His golden eyes took on a glassy sort of look; drops of red dripped from the tips of his fingertips. The white of clothes painted with blooming red flowers.

 

_ ‘I have to….have to go back...have to...see him...one more time...one..more…’ _

 

He didn’t notice when he fell, he didn’t notice the pain or feeling of coldness that crawled up his body. He didn’t notice anything.

* * *

 

 

“You shouldn’t be here,” The handsome orangette said while carefully tending to a flower. He blinked.

 

“... _ Katsuo _ ..?” The orangette sighed and sent him a look meaning ‘ _ really’ _ , before shaking his head and smiling. “I suppose I should’ve known that you would wary, since last time you saw me I happened to be a zombie under some idiots spell.” Dark ashen colored eyes met his burning pink ones. “...”

 

Tears from the sky began to fall, tumbling to the ground beneath them sending ripples. 

 

“...I’m dead aren’t I?” Avalon asked, his hand in a tight grip. Katsuo grinned and cheerfully replied,  _ “Nope! _ You’re not dead, just in limbo or whatever you want to call it.” Avalon blinked slowly trying to process what the older male had said.

 

“...Really?  _ That _ actually  _ exists _ ?” Katsuo chuckled and shrugged, “Sure. Why not? Heaven and Hell exist, so why not limbo? Avalon crossed his arms and pondered for a minute or two before looking at Katsuo again. “I suppose that makes sense...I guess?”

 

Katsuo groaned and rolled his eyes, “You are just one...I don’t even have a word that describes you.” Avalon chuckled, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

Katsuo said nothing and Avalon remained silent enjoy the soothing silence between them. Katsuo eventually broke it, whispering.

 

“You have to go back.” Avalon closed his eyes, “I know, but for right now,” he moved gracefully towards the other hands reaching out for Katsuo’s face gently pulling it down where his words ghosted over each other’s lips. “Let me stay here- where you remain.”

* * *

 

 

_ “Lon! Av!” _

 

He blinked, bright lights blinding him. His hearing was muted as well as few of his other senses, but he could tell who was who. He smiled softly and with a raspy voice greeted his family.

 

“Hey, there.” Immediately he was jumped by the little fairy, dragon boy, and kit-kit. Avalon groaned softly, but once he saw their tear streaked faces he decided he couldn’t complain. Especially not since he knew just how badly he scared them. His gazes trailed to the other three at his left.

 

Daemon was brooding at him, making sure to keep his hood on, but Avalon was sure he sensed relief and happiness. Sion was the same, but instead of hiding it she gave him a tight lip smile. 

 

Avalon’s gaze was drawn to the little one in the middle. He could the dark circles under her eyes as well as the tiredness that just seemed to radiate off her, but she gave him her brightest smile and said, “Welcome back.”

 

A mysterious weight seemed to fall off his chest, “Nice to be back.” They chuckled.

 

“I hope you don’t plan on scaring us like that again.”

_ Don’t leave, please. _

 

Laugh, “No, I don’t. Too much work.”

_ I won’t. Promise. _

 

“Good, so I was thinking. What if we went to go visit?”

_ Did you see him? _

 

He smiled, “I’d like that. He would too.”

_ Yeah. _

 

She smiled back, “But you know where he remains, right?”

  
Avalon laughed, free and happy. He held a hand over his heart, “Right here; here is where he’ll be. With me.”


End file.
